Setoki Nozumu
Summary Setoki Nozumu is the protagonist of Seinarukana, and the reincarnation of the God of Destruction Jirol. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 1-C | Low 1-C | Low 1-C Name: Setoki Nozumu, God of Destruction Jirol Origin: Seinarukana -The Spirit of Eternity Sword 2 Gender: Male Age: Predates creation Classification: Reincarnation, God of Destruction, Null High Eternal Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Healing, Soul Manipulation (Can take the souls of others), Immortality (Type 4), Existence Erasure (Can erase Gods from existence, stopping them from reincarnating), Non-Physical Interaction (Can kill intangible beings), Power Nullification (With Apostasy he can erase his opponents power), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Survived fighting against Unstoppable Force and Absolute Law and killed them), Possession (Isbel couldn't possess him), Space-Time Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (With Protection Black and Protection White all damage and effects of the abilities of white and black mana, don't work on him unless they have the penetrate effect. As such abilities like Akatsuki Zetsu, Katima Aigias and Subaru Seraphca don't work on him) | Same as before plus Acausality (Type 4; Eternals are freed from the time axis in which they were born, and all memories of them are erased, and history is rewritten so that they never existed within that time axis), Fate Manipulation (Eternity Swords have the ability to manipulate the fate of entire worlds), Void Manipulation (Nozumu's existence itself threatens mana, the source of life and turn things null. He wields the power of void), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 5), Dimensional Travel, Regeneration (High-Low), Portal Creation (Can traverse dimensions and go to any world, which Eternals to travel to places outside time and space, and to other multiverses), Abstract Existence (The souls of Eternals are non-physical and are conceptual things which aren't bound by distance or space), Precognition (Using information obtained from the Log Sector he can predict his opponents moves), Nonexistent Physiology (As a Null Eternal, like Yaga the Absolver, Nozumu was swallowed by null became a being of void, his body and soul being completely null), Reality Warping (Comparable to Yaga who can rewrite reality with her will), Resistance to Power Nullification (Yaga can't nullify his abilities) Attack Potency: Low Complex Multiverse level (Comparable to Et Ca Repha) | Low Complex Multiverse level (Far superior to before) | Low Complex Multiverse level (Comparable to Unsealed Narukana) Speed: Immeasurable (Comparable to Et Ca Repha) | Immeasurable (Far superior to before) | Immeasurable (Far superior to before) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Low Complex Multiversal | Low Complex Multiversal | Low Complex Multiversal Durability: Low Complex Multiverse level (Tanked attacks from Et Ca Repha) | Low Complex Multiverse level | Low Complex Multiverse level Stamina: High | Infinite | Infinite Range: Low Complex Multiversal | Low Complex Multiversal | Low Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: *'Aurora:' Setoki's Eternity Sword which has two blades which symbolize night and day. *'Heaven's Cloud:' After making a contract with Narukana, he gains the 1st Rank Eternity Sword Heaven's Cloud. Intelligence: Skilled combatant | Nigh-Omniscient (Should have access to the Log Sector, which contains all information within the Time Tree, he however doesn't have knowledge of things beyond the Time Tree with the Log Sector) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Apostasy': An ability which allows Nozumu to kill gods, who can't permanently die due to reincarnation. Apostasy is an ability which erases it's targets name, power, and existence. *'The Heaven's Cloud': After making a contract with Narukana, Nozumu became a Null Eternal. His existence itself threatens all living things around him, as he is a Null Eternal, he can turn mana and anything that touches him into nothing, so he has to actively suppress his null mana. He wields the power of the void/nothingness and is himself a being of void/nothingness. Key: Base | The Heaven's Cloud | The Heaven's Cloud with Unsealed Narukana Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Seinarukana -The Spirit of Eternity Sword 2 Category:Dual Wielders Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Healers Category:Gods Category:Acausal Characters Category:Void Users Category:Fate Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Portal Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Precognition Users Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Isekai Characters Category:Power Nullification Users